1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a techniques for producing an image with depth by using 2D images, capable of producing a depth of 3D image by using at least two 2D images with small shift.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is easy to obtain digital 2D images as digital cameras are increasingly popularized, and digital photo apparatuses are quickly developed in recent years. Although it is still not yet for every person to possess one digital photo apparatus, the digital photo apparatuses still have wide-spread influence. That is to say, it can be expected that the digital photo apparatuses will replace the conventional photo apparatuses in the future. Recently, 3D related techniques become increasingly mature, and the 2D images can be converted to 3D depth image with depth information by many algorithms. However, the common problem is that it is necessary to correct the internal and external parameters of the camera before taking pictures, it is time costing, and the common user knows nothing about it. Therefore, it is practically difficult to place the pictures taken by the user in the digital photo apparatus with a 3D effect.